Wallflower
by Bloodlessassassin
Summary: Logan is the school nerd and loner. Kendall is the captain of the school hockey team. Will they find love in each other? Or will they only hurt each other? Kogan Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Logan's POV

Logan was never the cool or popular kid at school. He was always the loner, the one kid who always kept his distance from everybody and preferred if everyone else did the same. He always got bullied for it in school, usually it was just simple name calling like 'loser' or 'dork' but, somewhere between the transitions from middle school to high school that it changed. No, Logan remembered it all too well when everybody found out he was gay. One of the jocks of the football team had got ahold of his 'notebook' and the scenario didn't end well. Now Logan was getting bullied worse than before, getting called 'fagot' or 'gay' and his occasional physical harassment from every sports player in the school leaving him covered in bruises and cuts.

Logan didn't know how the hell he had kept it from his mother all these years but he thanked GOD he was able to for so long because if his mom found out it would leave her heart broken and she would only blame herself for Logan not having a father figure. Logan's mom had left his father before he was born for reason she wouldn't tell him. Logan thought it wouldn't matter and he'd still be gay and be bullied for it. It was a Friday, and he always got bullied worst on a Friday but today was different from all the others in his book.

Today was the birthday of the person who started his torment, 'Kendall Knight'.

Kendall's POV

Kendall was walking down the hall whistling the chorus to 'Bleeding Out' while everyone greeted him with the occasional "Happy Birthday Kendall". Kendall was at his locker getting books for his next class when his best friend James Diamond came strolling towards him. James and Kendall had been best friends since they were in diapers, they knew each other secrets—some secrets that couldn't been told to any one unless someone seriously wanted to die.

"So are you ready?" asked the taller brunette an excited smile on his lips when Kendall closed his locker.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For your party Saturday!" said James as he walked down the hall swiftly with Kendall—dodging the occasional student.

"I told you already James, I'm not having a party."

"I know', said James with a devilish grin on his face "I'm throwing you one."

Kendall stopped abruptly giving James a glare, "Dude, really I don't want a party."

"Well it's too late for that Kendall."

"I'm not going."

"Yeah you are even if I have to drag you out of your bed in your PJ's."

Kendall knew the taller brunette could he had done so on multiple occasion." Ok, Fine." said Kendall.

"Great, well see you later." Said James spotting a familiar Latino and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

Kendall knew Carlos and James had been going out for two years now. James had told Kendall he was Bi when they were in the 10th grade, so he wasn't really surprised when he started dating Carlos. He didn't really care or mind whatsoever and he already knew why.

(A/N: Hi guys. This is my first chapter of hopefully many, so please excuse the incorrect grammar and spelling. If you have any ideas for later chapters PM me and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He had just left band, his sixth class of the day and relieved since he hadn't been bullied all day. The world almost seemed normal. After his next class he could finally go home leaving this hell hole. Logan walked over to his locker and grabbed his keys, books, and flute. Logan looked at the picture taped to his locker door of him and his mother before smiling. In the picture Logan was only four or five years old, Joanna Mitchell was holding him close with a bright smile on her face well as Logan had his signature lopsided smile on his face. Logan's mom had long blondish brown hair and you could easily tell where he got his looks from. Logan closed his locker and made his way to his last class—Biology. Logan admitted he was kind of a nerd but even he had to draw a line somewhere. Logan let out a sigh before walking into the class.

Kendall's POV

Kendall was leaving 6th period, History. He let out a loud groan as he stretched. He never liked history and he found it was the best time to take a cat-nap before Math. Kendall was heading to math class when he ran into a way too familiar face.

"Well hello Miss Taylor, what can I do for ya?" the brunette boy asked in his best fake country accent.

"Ha-ha…ha very funny Knight. Why do you always assume I want something, I just came over to wish you a happy birthday. "Jo said.

Kendall rolled his eyes "Oh really?"

"Well if you must ask I do need a favor?"

"No Jo." Kendall said sternly.

"Come on Kendall". Jo pleaded just to show my cousin I can get a guy."

"No Jo!" Kendall said louder. "Besides that dinner is on the night of James' party.

"I thought you said you weren't going." Jo looked at the boy questionably.

"I wasn't."

"Well I don't see the problem" said Jo crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're both talking about the same James Diamond, right."

"Ok fine you win but if you change your mind call me." "Well bye, speak of the devil." said the blonde girl as she passed by James.

James looked at the weird girl. James then turned his attention to Kendall quirking an eyebrow at he blonde.

"What was that all-"

"Don't ask." Said quickly cutting the pretty boy off.

(A/N: Hey. So that was the end of the second chapter which was pretty much a filler for what's to come. I do warn the next chapter will be sad and was painful for me to write. I look forward to all your reviews and hopefully some ideas and advice for later chapters. You can PM if you do have any ideas and follow I follow back. Thanks in advance—Bloodlessassassin)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan's POV

Logan rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and yawned as seventh period ended. Logan made his way to his locker. As he walked to his locker, Logan swore he could hear people whispering and snickering. Logan walked over to his locker and when he opened it he was in shock. Everything in his locker was ripped to shreds or either broken. Logan looked at the picture on the door of his locker. The picture had the word faggot on it in big black letters. Logan's eyes were stinging as tears were threatening to fall. Logan grabbed his backpack and keys and started walking to his car. His head looking down trying to not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Where ya think you're going faggot."

Logan kept walking and didn't dare turn around because he already knew what would happen. He knew who it was the voice was all too familiar. Jett Stetson was the co-captain of the school's football and was the one who tormented him the most. Logan didn't think much of it and just ignored the jock. The short brunette didn't know when the jock grabbed the collar of his shirt. Logan felt a sudden pressure on his neck and everything around him seemed to move in a blur. Jett had his hand gripped around his as he began to squirm trying to get free. He was losing air and just as Logan thought it couldn't get worse Jett punched Logan in the stomach making the latter whimper in pain. Logan fell to the floor covering his face as Jett started kicking him into the lockers. People just stared and laughed as Logan cried out in pain.

Kendall's POV

Kendall made his way out of math class after everyone had filed out. He had a major headache because pre-calculus was no joke. Kendall walked down the stairs of the second floor when he spotted James with a whole group of other people he didn't recognize. They were looking at something and with the group of people Kendall couldn't tell what.

"What's going on?'' he asked as he approached James.

James looked at Kendall and just shook his head "Go see for yourself" he replied.

Kendall walked to the front of the crowd. The sound s of screaming and pained cries getting louder making him cringe. What Kendall saw made him sick to his stomach and broke his heart. For some unknown reason it made filled Kendall with anger. He didn't realize he had said something to Jett until everyone looked at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Kendall yelled.

Jett glanced up at Kendall, "What do you care Knight?"

Kendall walked over to Jett, and punched him in the jaw. Jett stumbled before trying to land a blow to Kendall's face. Kendall dodged and punched Jett in the abdomen multiple times before he fell on the floor. Kendall straddled Jett's chest grabbed Jett's collar and continued to land blows on his jaw, nose, and eyes. He didn't stop until James and Carlos came up and pulled him off of Jett. Jett laid on the floor motionless. His lips and face were covered in blood, his face were swollen, his eyes were turning a dark purple, and Kendall was pretty sure his nose was broken. Kendall smirked, the dumbass deserved it. Kendall looked over to Logan. A girl he knew was in the student council was kneeling by him. The girl was stroking Logan's hair and asking if he was okay. Logan after a while after a while of coaxing finally sat up. Logan then curled into a ball leaning against the lockers.

Logan's POV

Logan laid on the floor motionless as he watched the scene in front of him. Kendall Knight was beating up Jett Stetson as if he was trying to kill the absent minded jock.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Logan heard Camille ask as she kneeled in front of me.

"C-Camille?"

"It's ok, we need to get you cleaned up" she said as she sniffled.

Logan sat up so Camille could help me stand. Logan sat against the locker. Camille stood up to give him her hand.

"Let me help you up." He heard Kendall say as he rushed over.

"I don't think so Hollywood!" Camille said standing in front of Logan, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, why the hell not?!" Kendall asked side stepping Camille only to be blocked again.

"Dumbass! You don't even remember…It's your fault that Logan gets beat up every day." Camille said venom in her voice.

Camille heard Logan whimper before she turned around to help Logan up. Camille took Logan to his car and put him in the passenger side before starting the car and leaving.

(A/N: So that was the end of Chapter 3. Kendall is now faced with the fact he started Logan's torment. A story that is Flashback worthy. Thanks guys for all your reviews, they really made my day. I was also thinking about changing my user name so if you have any ideas let me know. And if you think I should keep it let me know in the Reviews.—Bloodlessassassin)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(A/N:** He guys. So before I start this chapter I would like to give a shout out to **Zeus6257**, **unicornboy2**, **TheLoganTrain**, **spookje10**, **Liebelotte LuLu**, **annie**, and of course **Logan**. You guys reviews have been really encouraging me to continue writing. I would also like to say to Logan that your reviews have gotten to a point that when I read them I ROFL. Love you buddy3. Well on to the story!**)**

Kendal's POV

Kendall was shocked, what did she mean by it was all his fault. Kendall stood there shocked as his friends tried to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Kendall. Kendall! KENDALL!" he heard James and Carlos scream at him as the Latino and brunette shook him.

"H-Huh…?" said Kendall not really paying any attention.

"Dude, you ok?" Carlos asked with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Ok."

"James?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think she meant by that?"

"Dude, I don't know. I wouldn't let it get to you though dude and besides that Camille is kind of a whacko anyways."

"True" said Carlos while taking a bite out of his corndog.

After the event of today, the boys decided to go to the mall to hang out. Also they went to get Kendall to calm down but James had another idea.

"I know a way to make our Kendall feel better," said James suddenly standing up.

Kendall and Carlos gave James a questionable look before quirking an eyebrow at each other and shrugging.

~Five minutes later~

The three had made it to one of James favorite stores. James was pulling clothes off the rack and throwing it to either Carlos or Kendall to hold or catch.

"U-Uh…James this is how you make yourself feel better not Kendall." Said Carlos gesturing to Kendall covered in a mountain of clothes.

"Oh yeah…right" said James rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"I know what would make you feel better," said Carlos.

"Oh yeah and what is that" said Kendall.

Carlos placed his black helmet on his head and patted it a few times, making sure it was secure. Carlos and James gave each other a look before dragging Kendall out of the store.

Logan's POV

Logan was trying his hardest not to let his breath hitch as Camille cleansed his wound. But it was obvious to the brunette girl that he was in pain. Jett had kicked Logan a few times before his friend had got there. Logan could get why anyone to not intervene. It made him sick to his stomach and feel worthless. What he didn't get why would Kendall try to help him? Logan hadn't realized he had started crying until Camille backed away from him probably thinking she had done something wrong. Before Camille could say anything the doorbell ranged.

Camille went downstairs to answer the door to only be answered by a voice Logan knew too well. Logan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled on his cardigan he had on. He made his way to the bathroom using some of Camille's cover up to hide the bruise under his left eye. Logan made his way out of Camille's room and down the stairs trying his best to hide the limp he was sporting. When Logan finally made it to the living room, his mom was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, mom what's up?"

Logan's mom gave him a weird look that made him stop dead in his tracks. She looked scared no frightened by something. She walked up to me and giving me a once over. She had tear stains streaking her cheeks and her hands were shaky. Joanna slowly stroked Logan's face. The brunette boy flinched, the pain in Logan's left cheek was excruciating. His mother held a pained loo before tears began to trickle down her face. Logan was ashamed he never mean to hurt his mother. The nerdy boy is mother into a hug before giving his friend a look. He couldn't believe she had told his secret.

After a long explanation to his mother about the situation, Logan didn't expect the expression his mom gave him.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell, I couldn't believe you didn't tell me this sooner!" said the angry lady.

"I didn't want you to have to worry about me." Logan admitted.

"Logan that's my job. I am your mother after all."

"I know but you do enough already mom."

"Well you could at least told a teacher or the principle or something."

"Mom that would only make it worse."

"Ok Logan. I know you're not a little kid anymore and have to handle things on your own but if this gets out of hand I have no choice but to intervene."

"Okay mom…and Thanks."

Joanna gave her son a small smile as she patted his hand. Logan gave his mom a lop-sided smile before giving her a warm embrace.

"So are you coming home now or are you driving home?"

"Actually mom I was going to spend the night with Camille." Said Logan surprising the now quiet girl.

"Well ok. I'll see you tomorrow I guess.

"Yeah mom."

"Love you sweetheart."

"Love you too mom."

Logan led his mom to the door before kissing her on the cheek and shutting it behind her. Logan let out a sight right before his best friend burst into laughter.

"I can't believe your first name is Hortense. Oh My Gosh I think my makeups smearing." Camille said as she wiped he tears from her eyes.

Logan grabbed the nearest pillow he could find on the couch and threw it at his best friend. Camille dodged the flying object only to grab the nearest pillow. She was about to throw the object when her phone started to ring. Camille picked up the phone to answer it. After the call Camille's whole expression had changed.

"Hey Logan, I have somewhere to go right quick. Do you mind watching the place till I get back?"

"Sure… since I think I'm going to be immobile for a while."

"Also…I'm driving your car. Thanks. Love you. Bye."

Before Logan could object the perky girl was out of the door. Logan plopped on the couch suddenly bored and wondering "Where the girl had to go that was so important."

**(A/N: Well that chapter had to be the longest one yet. I can't wait for the two to get together. Don't forget to review. Thanks!-Bloodlessassassin)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**(A/N:** _So here is Chapter 5! I would like to give a thanks to_ **DuckieLuver** _for being my beta reader for this chapter and hopefully future chapters since English or writing seriously isn't my thing. Even though I love it dearly. I hope you guys like the upcoming two chapters, because I do believe they will shine some light on the scenario. Also, don't forget to review! Thanks_-**Bloodlessassassin)**

Kendall's POV  
Kendall couldn't believe his friends had brought him to the best game of the season. It was The Minnesota Wilds vs. The Chicago Blackhawks. Carlos was totally stoked. Kendall on the other hand didn't look interested.  
"This is awesome!" said Carlos obviously excited.  
"Yeah…"said Kendall, who was not really paying any attention to his friends or the game- he was too busy thinking about a certain nerdy brunette.  
Carlos and James looked at Kendall with sad eyes. There was something seriously wrong with their best friend and they had no way to help him.  
James looked at his friends and stated, "Hey guys I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back."  
"Hey babe, can you get me a corn dog. Ooh, and a root beer!" said Carlos, giving James the puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure, sweetheart."  
The taller brunette kissed the Latino before leaving. With that gesture, Kendall suddenly decided to check and see if Logan was okay.  
"Hey Carlos, do you or James have either Logan or Camille's number?"  
"Yeah, I think James has both, actually."  
Kendall quickly thanked Carlos and headed off toward their third friend.  
The lines for the vendor's booths were empty and the place looked completely deserted since the best part of the game was about to start. Kendall was about to walk back when he heard voices come from down the hall.  
As he got closer the brunette could tell that one of them was James and the other voice belonged to Camille. Kendall stopped at the end of the hall listening in to his best friend's and the girl's conversation.

"So does he know yet?" Camille asked as if she didn't want to be there.  
"No…Do you really think I'm that stupid Camille."  
"Well, you do sometimes have your blonde moments," said the brown haired girl.  
"So did you tell Jo about what happened today?"  
"Yeah…She said we were going to have to tell them sooner or later."  
"I know! I just don't want to lose my best friend over something we did in the eighth grade."  
"Speak for yourself! When Carlos and Kendall find out they're going to kill me."  
Kendall had had enough will this suspicious conversation. Kendall casually walked over to James and Camille not wanting to draw attention to him.  
"You know it would be nice if you told me what the hell is going on," he said as he came up behind them.  
Camille and James whipped around to face Kendall. They looked as if they had been caught in a major crime.  
"Well, are you guys going to tell me?"  
"Hey…So you remember in the eighth grade when we had that big math test in Mr. Hitcher's class," James started slowly?  
"Yeah."  
**~Flashback~**  
Kendall was sitting in his usual seat in Mr. Hitcher's class by his best buds Carlos and James. It was already May and everyone was looking forward to the summer to hang out with their friends.  
"So class I know everyone's looking to graduation day and summer vacation…"  
The class was filled hoots and hollers and mild chatter before the bearded man could finish his sentence.  
Mr. Hitcher's cleared his voice and the whole class got quiet.  
"Thank you. As you all know the 8th grade finals are next Monday."  
Everybody in the class groaned.  
"So Mrs. Landry and I have decided that if 90% of the 8th grade class gets at least an A on the exams we'll go all out and have an 8th grade ball-styled graduation."  
After Mr. Hitcher's finished his announcements the class was filled with chatter once more.  
"Ugh…I'm going to fail this test." said James in defeat.  
"Don't worry James I'll help you study." said Carlos.  
"Thanks Carlos." The pretty boy said hugging the Latino.  
"Hey Carlos, do you think you could help me study too?" Kendall asked sheepishly.  
"Get your own tutor Knight." said James hugging Carlos tighter nearly suffocating him.  
"How about you ask Logan?" piped Carlos after James had stopped hugging him.  
Kendall thought about it for a while. Logan was always quiet and didn't say much. He wasn't popular but people left him alone and he didn't seem like a bad person. After contemplating it, Kendall finally got up and walked over to the nerdy brunette. He was reading what seemed to be Lord of the Rings.  
"Your names Logan right?'" Kendall asked not really knowing the boy that well.  
The smaller boy looked up at Kendall blinking a few times as if he was still in the world of Frodo Baggins and Gandalf. The boy looked around before pointing to himself.  
"Were you talking to me?"  
"Well there no other Logan here is there?" said Kendall as he prayed to GOD that it was true.  
"No."  
"Uh…So what are you reading?" said Kendall getting nervous all of a sudden.  
"Lord of the Rings."  
"Isn't that the book with Harry Potter in it?"  
"No…That's Harry Potter." Logan said shocked.  
"Oh…"  
"So did you need something?" asked Logan.  
"Yeah I was wondering if you could tutor me for the exams coming up Monday."  
Logan stared at Kendall. Was this guy serious? He didn't really expect to learn all that material in 3 days.  
"Ok." said Logan.  
"Your house or mine?" asked Kendall.  
"It doesn't matter to me." said Logan.  
"Your place it is then."  
Logan started back reading his book not really knowing why the boy was still standing in front of his desk.  
"Uh...Hey I kind of need your address."  
"O-Oh yeah."  
Logan quickly scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Kendall.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks."  
Logan had started back reading his book. He was blushing from embarrassment and he hoped Kendall couldn't see it. Who was he kidding? With Logan's pale skin you could probably tell from a mile away.  
Kendall looked at the boy's face. The pale boy's cheeks were red from embarrassment which Kendall thought was adorable.  
'Adorable?'  
Kendall shook the thought from his head making his way back to his friends. This was going to be an interesting week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(A/N:** Hey guys, so school starts back soon. Yay...NOT! Which means I won't be on here as much. This story has surprisingly become longer than I thought it would. My beta reader and I, **duckieluver **will try our best to get the next 4 chapters out to you as soon as possible since I'm going through constant writers block and school and such takes up a lot of my time. If you have any ideas do **PM** me. Please Review! Do enjoy and thanks in advance. -_Bloodlessassassin_**)**

_**(FLASHBACK CONTINUED)**_  
Over the span of three days, Logan and Kendall had become really good friends. Kendall liked the way Logan understood people. They both liked the same bands and sports even if the shorter brunette wasn't that athletic. Logan on the other hand thought that Kendall was very funny and cool (even if Kendall wouldn't know the difference between a wizard and a hobbit if one came up to him…)  
Logan and Kendall had both aced the test. Carlos and James on the other hand, since they had ended up goofing off and playing games all night, barely managed to pass. Logan had also become pretty good friends with James and Carlos, and the four were on the way to becoming inseparable.  
It was during lunch one day that the topic of the next school dance was brought up.  
"So Kendall, who are you taking to the dance?" asked James.  
Logan looked at Kendall with a serious look on his face. He really liked the taller blonde, and was hoping he felt the same.  
"I'm not sure yet. I might just go alone and hang with you guys."  
"Oh," James said, surprised at his answer. The thought of one of the most popular boys going stag was a little odd. However, Kendall was always one to go against the herd.  
Carlos started to ask another question when Jo Taylor came up to them. She was the most popular girl in school, and she knew it.  
"Hey Kendall," she said, coming close to him. "So, I was wondering if you would want to go to the ball with me."  
"Sure!" said Kendall.  
James elbowed him in the arm. "I thought you said you were going to hang with us," James hissed. Logan suddenly felt insecure and for some reason he didn't really like this Jo person. Wait, he knew exactly why he didn't like her. They both wanted the same guy.  
"Oh yeah, sorry guys," Kendall said suddenly noticing the sad look on Logan's face.  
"I'd like to decline Jo. No offense but the rule stands bros before hoes."  
Jo gave Logan an evil look before huffing and walking off. "Well that ended well," said the snarky, pretty boy.

Camille was sitting at their usual lunch table updating her blog from her cell phone to interested in what she was typing she didn't even realize someone had swung by and stole her food. Jo plopped down in the seat across from her "You're not eating lunch today?" she asked sighing "Yeah…"she replied still typing away on her cell phone. "Wait, where's my food?" Camille asked finally looking up she quickly skimmed the cafeteria— Carlos. Camille looked back at her friend who was laughing at the look on her face.  
"So what's up with you?" asked Camille ignoring the facade Jo was trying to pull.  
Jo didn't say anything not wanting to tell her best friend what she did.  
"Let me guess you asked out Kendall?" said Camille seeing right through the blonde haired girl.  
"Well yes and no…"  
"So you didn't ask him out?" said Camille thinking her friend had lost it.  
"No. I asked him out but…"  
"He said no?"  
Jo's silence and glare at the table Kendall was sitting at gave Camille her answer.  
"Oh, so what happened?"  
"He was going to say yes, but this skank Logan interfered." said Jo all of a sudden filled with rage.  
"Wait, the shy, quiet, nerdy Logan?!"  
"Yeah…"  
"I just wanted us to be together. It's obvious he likes me, " Jo said sadly.  
"Ha…what gave that away." said Camille smirking as her best friend glared at her.  
"Camille…Can you at least help me out here."  
"Ok…fine. What did you have planned?"  
"Well…"Jo said as she leaned in to whisper the plan in her friend's ear, an evil smirk forming on her face.

Logan didn't know what was going on. Carlos and James had been avoiding him all day and he hadn't seen Kendall at all.  
Logan thought that he was going to be alone when he saw James and Carlos goofing around with some chicks from Biology. Logan quickly walked to the boys to ask them if they had seen Kendall. The girls were giggling until they had seen Logan headed their way. Suddenly, they whispered something to each other, and walked away waving at Carlos and James.  
"James, I do believe I'm in love," Carlos said to James.  
"You and me both buddy." Said the pretty boy as they both grinned to each other obviously talking about their dates.  
"Hey, James. Hey Carlos." said the geeky boy, excited to see his friends.  
James froze before turning around with a weird expression on his face.  
"Well if it isn't the f**." said James earning stares from the small groups of kids around them.  
"W-what are you talking about James?" said Logan.  
"As if everyone didn't know you're gay. I see now why you were trying to get close to Kendall," James snorted. "You thought if you got close enough he'll like you. Just for your info Kendall's not gay and he never will be so stay away for him, f** boy."  
Logan was now crying. He didn't know why his friend had said such things.  
"T-That's not true…" said Logan stuttering trying to control his sobbing.  
"Whatever. Let's go Carlos." said James in disgust.  
Logan stared as the two boys as the people around him started laughing. How did they know he was gay? Logan hadn't told anyone and he didn't plan on it anytime soon. Logan started backing away only to run into the bathroom and lock himself in a stall.

"What was that all about? Logan is our friend! Why did you do that?" Carlos asked James, worried about the nerdy boy.  
"It's none of your concern but stay away from Logan," James warned.  
Logan's day had went horribly. His best friends told him to stay away from them and called him a f**. The hockey team was constantly making fun of him. People were making rude comments about and to top it off he hadn't seen Kendall all day.  
What worried Logan the most was how James and Carlos found out he was gay. He was trying his best to hide it and was one of the reasons why he stayed away from people. He thought that all changed when he became friends with Kendall, James, and Carlos. Logan was utterly confused the only way people could have known he was gay if they had read his journal which was safely in his backpack. Logan quickly looked for the green notebook that was always in his backpack.  
It was gone.

Logan quickly ran to try and find Kendall who had just came out of the coach's office. Well that explained why he hadn't seen Kendall all day- everyone knew that Kendall and the coach could spend hours planning the next game. There was hope that Kendall hadn't heard about everything, and that Logan could talk to him before he found out.  
"Hey Kendall." said Logan, hoping the boy hadn't already found out the news.  
"Hey Logan, what's up?"  
"Have you seen a green notebook?" said the nerdy boy nervously  
"Yeah actually I found one yesterday."  
"Do you have it?"  
"Nope…Actually to tell the truth Logan I need to talk to you."  
Logan looked at Kendall teary eyed, he knew what was coming.  
"I have to stop hanging out with you."  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean why, I just can't. I've been hanging out with you a lot and Dak thinks… your kind is affecting how I play hockey."  
"So it was you?"  
"What are you talking about?" said Kendall confused.  
"Logan you can't blame Kendall for a notebook you lost." said Jo with a smirk on her face.  
"Hey babe, what's up?" said Kendall.  
"Just coming to see what's taking you so long." said Jo with the green journal in her hand,  
"Y-you guys are d-dating?" said Logan voice cracking.  
"Yeah," Kendall said, wrapping an arm around Jo's waist.  
"Also Kendall, thanks for lending me these notes, they were really informative," Jo said.  
"Sure, no problem." said Kendall handing the book to Logan with a smirk on his face.  
"Well, see you later Logan," said Jo, leading Kendall to the ice rink.


End file.
